What Have I done?
by Ooey-Gooey Senpai
Summary: Sasuke is a married college professor, who loves his wife and kid. But what's a guy to do when you have a sexy blonde student willingly bending over for you? Sasuke finds out. SasuNaru lemons
1. Chapter 1

I love my family, don't get me wrong. I have a beautiful wife, Sakura, who would do almost anything for me. I met her back when I attended Sound University. She was a transfer from Leaf Community college.

I knew right away I would marry her. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. So we got engaged right before grad school, and married after. I couldn't have been happier. She became a surgeon and I was a psychiatrist at Konoha General Hospital.

Then there's my daughter, Sarada. I'd die for her, I love her so much. She's a fiery little angel.

I have a perfect family, in my opinion.

But that didn't mean I was perfect.

Now I'm doing part time as a professor at Konoha University in the psychology department, and I've fucked up. I've fucked up big time.

No, I didn't **do** anything, but I think about doing things _all the time_.

It's just this blonde _idiot_ in my 11:30 class, who's always looking at me. I know what he wants too. It's so painfully obvious. I try not to lock eyes with him, but it's hard not to. I mean, the kid is sexy.

He's only nineteen or twenty, _maybe._

Smooth tan skin, that's most likely natural. _Gorgeous_ blue eyes. Perfect smile. Body like an A1 twink. Just thinking about him makes my dick rock hard, which is why I've fucked up.

Every other day he comes into class and walks right up to me. I'm either sitting at my desk or writing things on the board.

" _Professor Uchiha?"_ he'll say, his voice like warm honey.

Usually I just nod, because I don't want to give the kid ideas.

" _I was wondering, when are your office hours? I'd_ _ **love**_ _to drop in so we could_ _ **discuss**_ _the material a little further."_

It's always something corny like that, and all the while he'll have that faux innocent look in his eyes and his lips will be doing that pouty thing it always does. _**God**_ , it drives me crazy.

He knows it to. After I respond he'll wink at me and saunter to his favorite seat, right in the front. Then, during the whole class I trying to concentrate and get the image of me fucking his tight little twink ass out of my mind.

But it never works, because I've _fucked up_. I mean, I haven't done anything. I just should've never taken that damn job. I don't even need a second job. I just didn't want to say no.

But now I'm regretting it all, because there he is now, twirling his tongue around the tip of his pen, staring directly at me. Everyone else is focusing on their test, _but no_ , not him.

I try to not stare as he takes his tongue and licks from the bottom of the pen all the way back to the top. _**God**_ , he wants it bad, and I want him to.

I'm a _fucking idiot_.

I'm thirty-nine for fuck's sake! I can see the amusement in his eyes, because he knows. He knows how hard he makes me. He knows every single thing I'm thinking.

One by one, students come and place their finished test on my desk and leave. But not him. He waits until everyone is gone before slowly getting up and making his way to me, test in hand.

Did I mention the brat is my smartest student? Yeah, I know.

He puts his test in the stack of papers and flashes a smile in my direction.

"So I'll be seeing you at…," he pauses and pretends to think. "8:30?"

My brows furrow. "What?"

He laughs, his voice melodic. Fuck, he's so charming. "Office hours, remember? I couldn't fit any of the other times in my schedule, so we decided eight would have to do."

I remember that. Damn. "Uh, right." I say, trying not to sound like I'm expecting anything, because I am.

He leaves and I groan deeply. I'm in so much shit.

Not yet, though. I just have to keep it professional, between teacher and student. I'll answer his questions, he'll leave, and then I can go home to my lovely wife and be happy.

Later that night I'm in my office, and its 8:20. He should be showing up any minute. I just know he's going to try something. I focus on the papers in front of me and not the clock. I don't want to get myself all worked up. He's just like any other student.

Before long there's a small knock on the door.

"Come in," I say, my voice coming out raspy. I quickly clear it as he walks through the door in a simply pair of sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a light jacket.

"Lucky me," he says brightly, in a joking manner. "I was almost afraid you'd stand me up on our first date."

I don't respond to this, and he smiles at me. He takes off his jacket.

I clear my throat. "So what is it I can help you will, Uzumaki?"

"Call me Naruto," he smirks.

I want to fuck him so bad.

I don't respond to that either, so he continues.

"See, lately, I've just been having trouble understanding a few things," he says, standing up slowly.

The look on his face is dangerous. I subconsciously lean back in my chair, even though there is a desk separating us.

"Understanding what?" I hear myself ask, my voice suddenly very low and quiet.

"I know you're married, _Sasuke,_ " he says, climbing on top of the desk. "But would you mind if I just _indulged_ myself a little?"

I don't know exactly what he means, and I don't respond. In fact, I feel paralyzed by my inability to form a coherent thought. He swiftly removes his white t-shirt and starts moving his hands across his chest. He pinches his nipples and moans softly.

I'm clutching the armrest now, because this is _bad_ , but I can't _stop_ it.

"Don't worry," he breathes out. "I won't touch you."

Next thing I know he pulls off his sweatpants and underwear and he's on all fours on top of my desk. He moves so I'm staring right at his ass, getting a wonderful view of his little pink rosebud. He's doing this thing where he leans all the way down, his head on the desk and his ass in the air, and he's wiggling his hips, giving me a show of how that ass moves.

Without thinking, I loosen my tie and undue the top three buttons of my shirt.

He starts stroking his erection, which is average length, and his breathing becomes shallow. I can feel my cock straining against my slacks, and I think about it. I'm already staring at this delicious ass in front of me. I might as well touch myself.

I unbutton my slacks and my cock springs out, all eight inches, and I hiss as the cooler air meets my warm flesh. When he sees it, he lets out a breathy moan and moves a hand towards his ass and starts lightly petting his hole. He lets his index finger circle around, and he gets excited over the feather touches.

"Sasuke," he says, and starts sucking on his fingers.

I don't say anything. I mean, I can, but I shouldn't. I'm stroking my cock, faster as I see him press a now wet finger into his waiting hole. He moans again as it goes deeper. It's not long before he's thrusting it in and out, while staring at my cock.

He then adds a second finger, and keeps fisting his erection. His face is flushed and there's drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

This goes on for like a minute, him, fucking his own fingers while wishing it were me, and me, jerking myself harder than I ever have, mesmerized by how hot this kid is.

Next thing I know, he moans loudly and shoots his load on my desk. His ass clenches around his fingers and he thrusts a couple of more times, before pulling them out.

Seeing this, I instantly became hotter and I start jerking fast. I see a lightbulb go off in his eyes and he spins around on the desk and sits on the floor right in between my legs. At first glance, it seems like he's about to suck me off.

"I'm not gonna touch you, professor," he whispers, and positions himself right in front of my cock.

He winks at me and opens his mouth wide, and I get the idea. This little twink wants me to shoot my cu right into his mouth. The thought alone sends me into overdrive, and next thing I know, I shoot so hard, most of my cum landing right on his tongue.

I feel myself spasm a little.

I see Naruto, and he has this weird satisfied look on his face, some of my cum still on his chin and lips.

He stands up and goes to put on his clothes. I stay where I am, cock still out, soft though, and breathing heavy. My eyes feel tired, and I watch the little deviant grab his jacket.

He turns to me, light filling up his eyes, and smiles at me. "Thank you, Professor Uchiha. We should talk some more another time."

Then he leaves.

And all I'm sitting here thinking is, "What the fuck have I just started?"

 **TBC…**

 **Yaaayyy! So yeah, this is gonna something off a multichip pwp. I don't know how long it'll be though, 'cause I'm just writing this when I feel like it.**

 **Please feel free to review and/or follow. That would make me soo happy!**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

That night when I got home, I felt numb.

I didn't know what to think about myself anymore. I kept thinking to myself _I didn't touch him. I didn't touch him_ , but it was the fact that I wanted to that was driving me mad.

Sakura was lying in bed, reading some book, and I looked at her. It was weird. While I definitely loved her and found her to be beautiful, I just didn't think of her as _sexy_.

There was nothing in me that wanted to grab her and fuck her. There was no passion, simply a sense of pride because she was the only woman I ever found to be on my level.

I was proud of her. I was proud of myself.

But it was weird. Why didn't I find my wife sexy? I just kept looking at her until she gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, rather bluntly.

I snapped back into reality and moved to take off my work clothes. "I think I'm going to resign," I told her in a nonchalant manner.

"Resign?" she exclaimed, sitting up quickly and looking surprised. "Why? Did something happen?"

Something did happen, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Uh, no. I just feel like teaching isn't for me."

She relaxed at my answer and gave me a reassuring smile. "If you say so, but wait until the semester is over. You may grow to like it."

I nodded, but I knew it was a bad idea. But instead of persisting this, I quickly put on my pajamas and went to bed. I'd deal with it later.

 **xXx**

Dealing with it later was a terrible idea. I should've resigned.

Next thing I know, it's a month later, and these _sessions_ with Naruto are happening once or twice a week. I knew I could stop it anytime, but I didn't. I mean, I didn't encourage him either.

But I never stopped him from strolling into my office late in the evening, stripping down to his birthday suit, and teasing me in any way he saw fit. I should stop him though. Eventually.

As of right now students were quickly making their way out of the room, eager to get to lunch, and Naruto was, standing casually by my desk. When very single person was gone he started pacing around the room, not saying anything.

I was stacking essays, preparing them to be taken home and graded, and I looked up surprised that he had been so quiet. Usually he'll come up to me and hit on me, but now he just kept looking at the ground as he walked around in circles.

"Uzumaki," I said, getting his attention.

"Yeah," he answered, looking up at me with wide eyes. He was playing with the zipper of his jacket.

Was he nervous?

"What are you doing?"

He flushed and shrugged. "Uh…well I just…"

"Spit it out," I said, becoming slightly irritated.

"Nevermind," he said quickly and grabbed his messenger bag.

Now, in this moment I had two options. I could let him walk out, because really he's fucking up my life. Or I could stop him and see what's wrong.

"Wait," I said.

Clearly my body decided for me instead of my brain. Shit.

I clear my throat when gorgeous blue eyes look at me in the most innocent expression. "Tell me what's wrong."

So he walked closer to my desk and started playing with his zipper.

"Stop doing that," I told him, rather harshly. "Hurry up."

"I…Someoneaskedmeout," he says quickly.

It took me a second to understand, but once I did I felt my entire mood change. I suddenly felt…upset? But that made no sense, because I didn't like the brat. He was a nuisance. A hot, sexy, fuckable nuisance.

"I mean…I know you have a _wife_ and all so…I don't know," he muttered.

"Date them," I hear myself say and curse.

But really he should, because I'm married and _I love my wife_. There's nothing between us. I barely want him around. So he should just date _whoever_ this _**fucker**_ is.

" _Really?_ " he asks quietly, eyes wide in shock and…disappointment?

I don't respond verbally. I just nod, then look back down at the other papers on my desk that I need to pack up. I don't want to see whatever facial expression he has on his beautiful face.

So he quickly leaves after that, and I felt like a douchbag.

But I also felt so much better, as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Now, I don't have to worry about being called a cheater, even though technically I didn't cheat because _I didn't touch him_. I felt clean again.

But that didn't last long, because that idiot took my advice. Yeah, I told him to date whoever asked him out, but I didn't know it was going to that _loser_. Surely the blonde can do better that _Kiba Inuzuka_.

Sure. Perhaps I do see the appeal. He's the quarterback for the football team, likely to go to NFL, and handsome (I guess). But other than that he is a complete waste of space. Thank God he isn't a psychology major. He's literature major, with Kakashi, and the kid is a total class clown, a complete stereotypical jock.

A waste of Naruto's time.

A week later, and the blonde hasn't come to my office once, which is to be expected. But I never expected to see him snuggled up to that mutt in the quad.

I was on my way to my class on Tuesday morning and as I pass the quad I spot a familiar shock of blonde hair, and against my better judgement I turn to look. And there he is with Kiba's arms wrapped around his waist, his hands resting on large biceps, and the two weren't kissing (thank God) but being all cutesy and shit in each other's faces.

Disgusting.

Needless to say, that put me in a bad mood, and I took it out on my 9:30 class. It didn't help that when it was almost time for my 11:30 to start, Kiba had walked Naruto close to the door. There were just standing there being _together_.

"C'mon, babe," I could hear Kiba say. "One more kiss?"

Naruto laughs that melodic laugh of his. "Kiba, I _just_ gave you a kiss."

So they were being flirty, huh?

"I need one more," that mutt said.

"You'll never be satisfied, will you?"

"You know I won't."

Then I didn't hear them talking anymore, but a few minutes later Naruto strolls in the room and sits in his usual seat with a dopey expression on his face.

He shouldn't be that happy.

We make eye contact and he blushes and looks back down. No doubt because I'm pretty sure I look murderous. I mean why that guy? Why not Neji Hyuuga? Neji I could respect. He's on the pre-med track and going to Yale for graduate school.

He was so much better than that no intelligence, dog smelling, no home training mongrel.

The class goes by in a blur and I'm pissed and irritated the whole time. The entire class can tell, and Naruto doesn't even look at me like he usually does.

That afternoon I go straight home.

I spend time with Sarada and Sakura, reminding myself that this is what matters to me. Not Naruto.

But of course, Sakura can tell that something is wrong with me. She attempts to distract me later that night with sex, but it doesn't work, because as soon as I slip inside of her my mind immediately starts wondering how tight Naruto is.

Then I start wondering if he's fucked Kiba, and my erection dies.

Sakura is disappointed, but I can't bring myself to care.

 **xXx**

For almost three weeks, Naruto never comes around. He comes in my class right at 11:30 and leaves right when I dismiss. He doesn't linger anymore. He doesn't pester, flirt, or hit on me. He doesn't even look at me.

It's driving me crazy.

And anytime I see Kiba I want to smash his face in.

Sometimes I even find myself masturbating in my office, imaging that Naruto is there, legs spread, and his ass to me. I'll image him begging me to fuck him, thrusting his fingers in and out of himself. But then I'll start imagining that it's _my_ fingers fucking him.

That's when I realized that I missed him. _I missed that idiot_.

 **xXx**

I was around 3:00 in the afternoon on Wednesday, when there was a knock on my office door.

"Come in," I say bored.

Naruto walks in, the last person I expected. He looks uncomfortable and hands me a stack of stapled papers. I take it, look at what it is and I'm confused.

"This isn't due until tomorrow," I told him, not understanding why he's giving me the paper _now_.

"I know," he says, looking nervous. "I won't be in class tomorrow. I have _an engagement_ of sorts."

I snort at this. "I see your boyfriend's habits are rubbing off on you."

He pauses and something flashes in his eyes.

"Are you _insulting_ my boyfriend?"

I shrugged. "No need to get worked up. Of course you knew he was a slacker before you started dating him."

I'm such a douchbag.

His face turns red and his brows furrow. "Oh, you are such an asshole." He says, then laughs bitterly. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh really?"

The way he said that was enough to know that this conversation took a terrible turn. He had a mischievous look on his face as he walked around my desk and turned my chair towards him.

He plopped right down on my lap without warning and ground down onto my crotch. He smirked at my expression.

"So you wouldn't mind if I gave Kiba a blowjob?" he asked innocently, as if asking if someone could use one of my pens.

I didn't dignify that question with a response, because _yes_ I would mind.

"What if I took him back to my dorm and fucked him on my bed? Would you care if I liked riding his cock?" He said against my ear, simultaneously rotating his hips.

I was clenching my armrests, not wanting to give in to my desires. I couldn't touch him. That's what he wanted anyway. He wanted to break me.

"Honestly, _Sasuke_ , you should've never told me to date him if you were gonna act so salty about it."

"I am not _salty_ ," I say defensively, turned on immensely at how my lips touch his as I speak.

Yeah, he was that close.

He noticed my eyes darting down to his lips, and gives them a slow lick, ultimately touching my lips with his tongue as well.

Without thinking, my tongue darts out and meets his, and his eyes glaze over with lust.

I'm a _fucking_ idiot. Shit. Shit. Shit.

 _Why the fuck did I do that?_

He takes this as an invitation and licks my lips, then slowly starts licking from my neck all the way to my ear, which is my weak spot. I don't moan, but I couldn't suppress a shiver. He chuckles at this and grinds his ass on my crotch. I let out a sigh.

"You like this?" he asks, voice low and seductive. "You want to fuck me so bad. I can see it on your face every time you look at me."

I want to say something to deny this, but I have a full blown erection right now and I can't think of anything that makes sense.

"You wish I were with you instead of Kiba, right?" he says, taunting me. "You wish you never told me to date him. Why don't you just do what you want, _Professor_?"

He bites my lower lip and licks my lips again. My tongue darts out again, this time because I want it to, and we let our tongues touch. Next thing I know I dive into his mouth completely, my hands on his hips and I'm slowly thrusting upwards.

I leave his mouth and trail licks and kisses down his neck. When I reach the base of his neck I start to suck, and I feel him stop completely before letting out a long breathy moan.

It went straight to my dick.

I continue to thrust into his ass, alternating with grinding him down, simulating the act of riding. It's not long before I feel him spasm with an orgasm, and I follow seconds later.

We're both breathing heavily, eyes locked. I take in his expression, eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed, chest heaving, and I go back in for another kiss. Our lips meet and it feels like I should've done this a long time ago.

Suddenly my phone starts vibrating in my pocket, and causes us to separate.

I pulled it out and see that the caller ID says that it is my wife. Naruto must've guessed that it was her, because I hear him chuckle bitterly before removing himself from my lap. Quickly I grab his wrist.

"Naruto, I…" I start, but really, I don't know what to say. Why am I acting like this?

"It's okay, _Professor_ ," he says in that mocking tone of his. "Talk to your wife."


	3. Chapter 3

The next time he was in my class he didn't speak. But he did stare at me. If anyone had paid any attention to us they would know right away what was going on. It was _that_ obvious.

As everyone filled into the room I felt a sudden restlessness, because I had to do _something_. I spent two days thinking about what I should do, because the truth is _I wanted him_. I wanted him more than I've ever wanted anything or anyone in my life.

Should I just invite him somewhere? Take him out?

I couldn't think of a way to approach the situation or what it would entail. An affair could result in a divorce. My reputation could be shattered.

As he kept staring at me I felt something in my brain just snap. Not putting much thought into it, I pulled out a sticky note and wrote down my number. I looked through the pile of tests for his and placed it on top of his test.

I was nervous.

I swear, he's the only person I've ever known to make me actually sweat.

When the time finally hit 11:30, I stood up and grabbed the stack of tests.

"Here are your tests. Some of them have notes on them. If you have any questions, see me after class or come to my office ours."

What I said was nothing new. It was standard procedure. However, the meaning behind it felt so different, because I wanted him to see my number and I wanted him to call me, text me, whatever.

I passed out the papers and began my lecture on human and animal relationships. It wasn't a topic I particularly liked, but it had to be covered.

When the class ended an hour later, he was the first one out.

I was… _disappointed._

I mean, after everything that's happened, it felt rather anticlimactic. I was expecting more. I still had office hours that day, so I couldn't leave early, especially since students may have questions about their test.

I spent nearly an hour talking to some pigtailed girl about why she failed, then another thirty minutes with another girl, who couldn't understand my handwriting.

I have _extremely_ neat handwriting, mind you.

There were a few other students, and by the time I was finally done it was around 6:00. I decided that there was no need for me to stay, so I packed my things and began walking to the employee parking lot. Near Hokage Hall was a large gazebo, surrounded by trees. There were several students loitering around it, on their laptops and phones.

As I passed I noticed that Naruto was there with his mutt boyfriend.

I'm not nosey, but…I just had to know what they were saying. Discretely I took the path closest to the gazebo so I could hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure?" the mutt asked, sounding a little desperate. "Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I can be better," he pleaded.

"No, Kiba. We just aren't…." Naruto's voice got quieter as Sasuke walked farther away.

He cursed, still not knowing what they were talking about. Feeling exhausted he got inside of his car, and began driving. As he drove, his phone began to ring.

"Hello," he answered without looking at the caller ID.

" _Hello, little brother,"_ Itachi said on the other line. _"I picked up Sarada from school, if you want to come by and pick her up later."_

Sasuke thought about it, and decided that he needed his brother's advice. "Actually, I'm on my way there now."

Within fifteen minutes Sasuke pulled up in front of his brother's expensive townhouse. He got out and made his way to the door and knocked. When the door opened, his niece, Kazumi, answered the door.

"Hey, uncle Sasu!" she greeted.

"Hi, brat. Where's your dad?"

"In his office. Sarada is still doing her homework."

Sasuke nodded, glad that Sarada was busy because he _really_ needed to talk to Itachi.

"Thanks, brat. Tell Sarada I'm here, but I'm talking to Itachi."

"Okay!"

Little Kazumi rushed upstairs and Sasuke walked towards his brother's study. Without knocking he went right it.

"Well, hello to you too," Itachi said sarcastically.

Sasuke didn't answer and sat down on the couch in the corner.

"How is everything?" the older Uchiha asked, used to his brother's episodes. He knew Sasuke wanted to talk, but they had to _ease_ into it.

"Everything's fine," Sasuke answered after a heavy sigh. "What about you? How's Konan?"

Itachi nodded. "She's great. Sakura?"

Sasuke paused. "…She's fine."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to talk about something, brother?"

The younger Uchiha let out a really deep breath before standing up. He paced in front of Itachi's desk before giving his brother a sharp look.

" _Don't_ judge me," he snapped, nervously.

Itachi raised his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't say anything."

Sasuke sighed again. "I…I fucked up. I mean…" he gave his brother a pleading look. "What would you say…if…I told you I was…," Sasuke trailed off and sat back down.

"If you were doing what?" Itachi asked, honestly a little bit confused. "What happened?"

"I may be…seeing one of my students."

They were both quiet for about a minute. Although Sasuke said this mostly under his breath, Itachi understood completely. The silence made Sasuke nervous, so he looked up at his brother and found him leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. The look on his face was one of slight disappointment and curiosity.

"You're _seeing_ one of your students," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well," Sasuke began, "not yet. I mean…we man to start seeing each other, but…yeah."

Itachi shook his head. "You _do_ know you're married, right? If you weren't, I honestly wouldn't care. But you have a family. How would that even work?"

"I don't even know," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "But I...I fucked up, Itachi. I don't know what I've gotten myself into, but…this blonde, he's…I don't even know."

Itachi watched in amusement as his younger brother pondered over his feelings for whoever the student was. Obviously, this desire he felt was intense, or else Sasuke wouldn't be in his office.

He ran a pale hand through his hair. "Well, I wouldn't know what to tell you, little brother. Just be careful."

Sasuke nodded before leaving his brother's study.

 **xXx**

Later, he was in the car with Sarada on his way home. He kept glancing at her, she was already fast asleep with her head leaning against the window.

He loved his daughter. He'd do anything he could to make her happy.

If he started anything with Naruto, he could possibly lose Sarada. In the end he was conflicted, because really, now that he thought about it, Sakura was replaceable. If he lost her it would be unfortunate, but not a tragedy. Sarada on the other hand, was his baby girl, his only daughter.

When they got home, he grabbed her book bag and lifted her out of the car. She was a heavy sleeper and didn't stir one bit. He carried her up to her room and lied her down on her bed, tucking her in.

Then he went to his bedroom, noticing Sakura was still at the hospital. Quickly he undressed and got into the shower, appreciating the scorching heat against his tense body.

He was stressed.

When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist. When he got back into his bedroom his cellphone started to vibrate. With only a towel on, he answered his phone.

"Hello," he said, in a bored tone.

There was shuffling on the other end. _"Sasuke?"_

The raven froze upon hearing the familiar voice. "Naruto?"

The melodic voice laughed nervously. _"Yeah, it's me. Is this a bad time?"_

Sasuke looked at his bedroom door to make sure it was closed. "No, no, it's not a bad time. Um…how are you?"

" _I'm fine. Just thinking about you,"_ the blonde laughed.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke absentmindedly began to stroke his cock through the fabric of his towel. "I've…been thinking about you too."

" _Really?"_ the blonde said, seemingly surprised.

"Are you shocked at that?" Sasuke asked, amused.

Naruto seemed to think about it. _"I guess I am."_

"Why?"

" _You always seem like I'm just some nuisance…I don't know."_

Sasuke thought about it, and immediately began to feel guilty. His hand was still lazily petting his manhood, slowly bringing it to life.

" _I really like you, Sasuke,"_ Naruto said so quietly that Sasuke almost didn't catch it.

The raven's hand paused. "You do?"

" _Yeah,"_ Naruto said, sounding nervous. _"I love being around you."_

The way Naruto said that, all breathy, instantly made Sasuke horny and curious.

"Are you touching yourself?" he asked slowly.

" _Mhm,"_ was the response. _"I can't help myself. Every time you're around I just…"_ there was a soft moan at the end.

Sasuke began to stoke himself a little faster. "You just what?"

" _I just…I need to touch myself. I need to do something,"_ the blonde whined. _"It's not fair that I can't have you all to myself. I wish you were mine."_

Sasuke nodded his head. "I feel the same way about you and that mutt," he practically growled into the phone.

" _It's okay,"_ Naruto reassured him. _"He keeps trying to fuck me, but I won't let him."_

"You're saving that ass for me, baby?" Sasuke heard himself say, surprised at himself.

" _Yeah. I only want you inside me,"_ Naruto moaned.

Sasuke imagined that the blonde was fingering himself again. He felt himself get even harder at the thought.

"I can't wait to fuck you," he groaned.

As soon as he said this he heard the front door shut downstairs.

"Shit," he said into the phone.

" _Huh?"_ he heard Naruto say, confused.

"I have to go," he explained urgently. "My wife is home."

Naruto mumbled a quiet bye before the line went dead, and Sasuke suddenly felt trapped. His erection quickly went away and he proceeded to dry his hair despite being completely naked.

A moment later Sakura came through the door, and smiled at Sasuke's nakedness.

"Aren't you sexy," she purred. "Let me shower and then we can _relax_."

"Actually, I have a headache, so I'm just gonna go to sleep."

Sakura's smile quickly fell and Sasuke was surprised at how little he cared. Sex with Sakura was just not an appealing thought.

When she went into the bathroom to shower he threw on some boxers and crawled under the covers, his back to her side of the bed. When she finally came out and put on her pajamas, she was even more disappointed that she would not be cuddling her husband tonight.

 **xXx**

The next few days were much less stressful for Sasuke. Naruto had been coming by his office at least three times a week, around seven or eight, where the two would fuck relentlessly. He constantly told Sakura he had a lot of papers to grade, and since Naruto didn't wear perfume or leave hickies.

She didn't question him, sense he never showed interest in other woman. Little did she know that as of right now, he had a naked blonde spread out on his desk, with his ass in the air, and his tongue inside of a perfect tan ass.

He smack Naruto's right butt cheek, causing the blonde to whimper as he continued to tongue fuck his ass. The sounds the blonde made only encouraged him to be more aggressive. Eventually, he pushed a fingered inside Naruto's ass, quickly thrusting it in and out. Then he added a second, then a third.

Naruto was struggling to keep his voice down, using his t-shirt to bit down on. When Sasuke felt like Naruto was ready, he position him bent over the desk. He spread his tan ass and aligned his cock with the blonde's waiting hole.

He licked his lips before slowly pushing his way in, biting his lip hard, trying to not make a sound. He groaned low when he was balls deep.

Sasuke let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Naruto was panting noticeably, and Sasuke ran a hand down the center of his back. He leaned down to place a kiss on the back of Naruto's neck, before pulling out and thrusting back in slowly.

Naruto moaned into the t-shirt in his mouth. He held onto the edge of the desk as Sasuke began to speed up. Sasuke pounded harshly into the twink below him, high off of the feeling of fucking his student. _Never_ has Sakura been this tight or warm.

He looked down at the blonde below him, his back arched and sweating. Sasuke had an iron grip on his waist as he continued to drive deeper and deeper into Naruto.

He would never get tired of fucking him. He never felt so connecting with anyone. The way the blonde responded to his every moved had convinced him that Naruto was _made_ for him. Made to be fucked _by_ him.

He drove deeper and deeper, repressing each groan that built up inside of him. He reveled in the sounds of Naruto's muffled moans, and it wasn't long before Sasuke came, shoot his cum deep into his blonde twink.

Feeling Sasuke's warmth fill him sent Naruto's orgasm to surface, and he came onto the desk. The two stayed in their position, with Sasuke's chest flush against Naruto's back. The raven began to place lazy kisses on Naruto's neck and back, his nose rubbing against tan skin.

Naruto had since removed the t-shirt from his mother, and moved to turn around. When they were standing facing each other Sasuke pulled Naruto to him by his waist and instantly began to devour his mouth. The kissed fiercely with their tongues sliding together erotically.

"You're so beautiful," Sasuke heard himself say. "I don't want to let you go."

Naruto laughed breathlessly. "Then don't."

Sasuke felt more than inclined to follow that advice, but knew he had to get home. He felt himself from, and watched as Naruto responded to his expression. The blonde's relaxed face turned to one of annoyance.

"Naruto-," he started, but was cut off.

"It's okay," the young blonde said. "I know you're not mine."

With that said, Naruto began to get dressed. Once he was clothed completely, Sasuke once again found himself watching Naruto leave his office.

 **TBC…**

 **Sooo, I feel like this story is kind of writing itself lol**

 **It's beginning to become more of an erotica than a pwp, which is completely fine with me. I do feel like Naruto is may be a** _ **tad**_ **bit obsessed buut that's just me lol**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, and thank you everyone who has left a review! You guys are absolutely wonderful and I LOVE reading what you have to say.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say thank you sooo much to all who reviewed. You all said some lovely things and I really appreciate it! Like I said, this story is writing itself, so I am just as much a spectator as you all are lol**

 **With that in mind please read and enjoy.**

Sasuke's POV

Three weeks passed by and Naruto seemed to act stranger and stranger. I mean, I already found him to be quite abnormal, but it seemed like maybe he was going through something. With his boyfriend, maybe? I don't know.

I mean, it didn't concern me. It was just an observation.

But honestly, I constantly find myself thinking about the blonde. Sometimes I think about his looks, and how _gorgeous_ he truly is. His honey blonde hair, sparkling sapphire blue eyes, petite yet toned figure. His laugh is actually my favorite thing about him. It's so genuine and full off emotion. It's contagious.

Other times I think about his personality and how even though we don't talk much about ourselves, I just _get_ him. Which isn't all that weird because I've always been good at reading people.

I feel like I understand him more and more every time I see him.

He's shy.

That actually shocked me with how forward he often is when flirting. But when it came to anything else, he seemed to struggle with his confidence. Sometimes he'll stumble over words if he talks to fast. He doesn't look in people's eyes. His face will get red when nervous or embarrassed.

He's easily embarrassed.

He also, surprisingly, has a kind heart. I mean, he's encouraging me to cheat on my wife, but the kid is such a humanitarian, volunteering at the local homeless shelters and community centers.

Well, this _is_ a liberal arts college, so I'm not surprised, I suppose.

Whenever I begin to think about him I zone out, which isn't good. Sakura has been noticing, and I _know_ she's suspicious of me. She's started asking me what time I'll be home, or what I did at work, or who I'm on the phone with.

Those questions don't sound strange, but she's never asked them before. I _know_ she suspects something.

Currently she was watching me from across the kitchen. She was cooking dinner, and I decided to do some work on my laptop while being close to her. I figured the more time I spent with her the less paranoid she'll be.

I don't know if it was working, though, because she kept looking over at me. Probably wondering what I was doing on my laptop.

"What are you doing, honey?" she asked, feigning curiosity.

 _I knew it._

I shrugged. "Just going through my emails, and preparing for next week's lecture."

It was Friday, and I had a lot to prepare for next week as well as some papers to grade. She nodded her head and went back to chopping vegetables.

"How was work today?"

"Good."

"Anything interesting happened?"

"Not really. Same old. Same old," I told her.

Which was true. It was like any other day. Interesting? Well, Naruto did drop by my office briefly and gave me an _amazing_ blowjob. That was pretty interesting.

But she didn't need know the details.

She looked disappointed in my answers. I don't know what she expected. It's not like I would just blurt out " _Oh yes! Have I mentioned that I'm fucking one of my students behind your back? Oh, and he's a guy and he's better than you in almost every way."_

Yeah, not going to happen.

Before she could say more, the sound of someone walking quickly could be heard before Sarada came into the kitchen. She smiled upon seeing me, not used to seeing me just lounging around.

She came and sat next to me, looked at my laptop screen and made a face.

"Yuck," she said. "You're work looks _sooo_ boring."

I felt myself begin to smile. "That's because it is."

She shook her head. "See, that's why I'm going to have an exciting job. Like a scientist. Or maybe even a doctor. Exciting stuff always happens in those jobs. You just look at papers all day."

"That's true," I told her. "Don't be boring like me."

Hearing me say this she started to giggle.

Soon, dinner was ready and we all sat at the dining table. Sarada was rambling on about some kids at school and how they all had to do science fair projects. I was trying to pay attention, but Sakura kept staring at me, waiting for me to do something.

I looked at me daughter, who kept talking, now about a space documentary she watched, pertaining to black hole. I felt myself swell with pride. She really was wonderful; a blessing.

I looked back at Sakura, and I once again felt trapped.

 **xXx**

Monday came and I didn't see Naruto. Like I said, he had been acting weird lately, so I didn't question it. However, as I passed through the student center later that day I heard a couple of girls talking, which I recognized as Naruto's friends. One had long dark hair and pale eyes, and the other had blonde hair in a high ponytail. I paused when I heard them say Naruto's name.

"He probably won't w-want to do anyth-thing," the dark haired girl said.

The blonde one rolled her eyes. "Of course he will! It'll be his birthday!"

Interesting. I quickly left and went to my office. Naruto's birthday was coming up? I didn't really think about him having one of those.

I used to school website and my faculty ID to look up the blonde and there was his birthday. October 10th.

I don't know why, but I felt compelled to do something. Give him a gift. Not just as a formality, or because we were fucking, but because I came to _care_ about him, if you will. There aren't many people I can say I'm closed to, and due to recent circumstances, he is now one of those people.

I just wouldn't know what to get him, though.

 **xXx**

Naruto's POV

I'll be honest, I'm not always such a slut. Like, I've had sex before Professor Uchiha, but not so… _passionately_.

Something about him makes everything I feel so much more intense. Every kiss we share sets me on fire. Even when he speaks to me I feel like I'm drowning. I mean…why didn't I notice it before?

Well, because I'm an idiot.

And I'm not just saying this because I've been called an idiot nearly all my life, but because that is the _only_ reason I can come up with for how I managed to make _the dumbest_ decision I could _ever_ make.

I thought I just wanted to fuck him. Who could blame me? The guy is fucking hot. But I thought it was just lust, ya know? Like when you see a hot guy at the mall and that huge dumb grin shows up on your face and your body gets all hot, and you want him to fuck you, but other than that you give no fucks about who he actually is?

Yeah, I thought it was like that.

But I was wrong, because I had a _crush_ on my professor. Like a real one, based off of personality and chemistry.

Can you believe that? I actually like that asshole's personality. _Ha!_ This is classic. My life should be on like _HBO_ or _Lifetime_ or something for how fucked up it is.

But yeah, I'm an idiot, because I _want_ him. I want to be with him in every conceivable way imaginable. If only I had known that _before_ whoring myself out, then I wouldn't be in this mess. I'm not even talking about the cheating, though.

I've always been the type to walk on the wild side, and having an affair was fun…until my feelings caught up with me.

Not to self: Affairs are only fun if there are no feelings involved.

Noted.

It doesn't help that Kiba is driving me up the wall. The guy just doesn't take no for an answer, and it's so fucking annoying. I mean, so far, I've tried to end it twice, but to no avail.

I swear, I'm too nice for my own good, because _I can't say no_.

It's frustrating. Coming to the realization of my own feelings and stupidity, I just want to be alone. I don't want some wild jocky guy pulling at my waist and showing me off to his friends. I'd just rather be alone.

My mind is too jumbled and I'm overwhelmed. I should just focus on my studies anyway.

Just that second my phone began to ring. I picked it up and saw the caller ID. It was Ino.

"Wassup?" I answered casually.

" _Naruto where the hell are you?"_ she replied, angrily. _"You were supposed to meet me at the cafe at 3."_

I looked at the time and saw it was 3:15 and groaned. "Shit. Sorry, Ino, I'll be right there!"

As soon as I hung up I rushed to throw on some jeans and sneakers and left my dorm. The campus café was a five minute walk from my dorm building. I usually took the time to enjoy the scenery, but I just couldn't focus on it at the moment.

Honestly, I felt empty. I felt embarrassed. I mean, no one knew of my mistake, _but I did_ , and I was ashamed. I felt like I abandoned my heart on the city train, and I didn't realize I left it until I got home. But that train isn't waiting for me. That train has places to go.

The train is Sasuke, if you already didn't know.

Anyway, I feel like crap so I can't enjoy the trees or the squirrels as usual.

When I finally got to the café, Ino was sitting with Hinata. They both looked extremely happy to see me, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Okay. Wassup?" I greeted, not even bothering to hide my bad mood.

"Wow," Ino said. "Who pissed in _your_ ramen?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay, Naruto? You look upset," Hinata asked?

"I'm okay. Don't even think about it," I told them.

They both just stared at me worriedly, before finally getting to the point.

"Well," Ino started, "we wanted to see about your plans for your birthday bash."

"No. No. No," I immediately stated. "I'm not having a party."

"Why not?" She nearly shouted. "You always have a party! Plus you'll be twenty! Oh, c'mom!"

"Sorry, not sorry. I just want to do something small."

Ino shook her head at me, legitimately disappointed.

 **xXx**

Sasuke's POV

The day of Naruto's birthday was fast approaching and I had not heard from him. I mean, I don't sit waiting by the phone for the idiot, but it was still strange.

His birthday was tomorrow and I had the perfect gift for him. It wasn't anything expensive or huge, just a small something that made me think of him. I wouldn't know the etiquette for giving gifts while in an affair so hopefully it didn't come off as strange.

I was sitting in my home office, drumming my fingers on the desk, wondering why I haven't heard from him. He came to class, but he always left without speaking.

It was worrying, I suppose.

I mean, I don't care. He can do what he wants.

Maybe I should call him, just to check up on him? Yeah, I should.

So I pulled out my phone and call his number. It rung four times before I heard his voice on the other line.

"… _Sasuke?"_ he said, hesitantly.

I sighed deeply, suddenly feeling awkward. "Uh, yeah. Are you okay?" I asked and cursed myself, because that was terrible.

Why was I acting so jittery?

" _Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"_

"Nothing. You just seemed…off."

" _Oh."_ There was a pause on the other end. _"I'm sorry,"_ he said quietly.

The way he said that made me feel a bit strange. He sounded….defeated almost. I didn't know what to make of his behavior, but a part of me wanted to see him.

"Hey," I said through the phone.

" _Yeah?"_

"Um, could you come by my office tomorrow afternoon?"

There was a long pause on the other end, and I felt myself become worried. Why was the dobe acting so weird? Was he alright? Before I could ask his voice reappeared on the other end.

" _Yeah, sure."_

Then the line went dead.

Next thing I know there's a knock on my study door. I didn't answer, because I knew it was Sakura and that she would just come in anyway.

Just like I knew, she opened the door a crack and a pink head looked through.

"Sasuke?" she asked. I nodded for her to continue. "Were you on the phone?" she asked.

I stared at her. She looked back at me.

"No," I finally said.

 **xXx**

That afternoon I waited in my office for the blonde to show up. It was October 10th, finally, and a part of me was just dying to give the blonde his gift. I don't know why, but it was something I felt like I _had_ to do.

Around 5:40-ish, a knock was heard on the other side, and I said a quick, "Come in."

When Naruto walked in, I felt myself left out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Perhaps I…missed him?

The idea wasn't strange, I guess. Just new.

He looked a bit tired, and he wore a grey sweatshirt and jeans. He still looked just as gorgeous.

"Hi," he greeted, his voice quiet.

I cleared my throat. "Uh…Happy Birthday."

For good measure I flashed a small smile. His eyes widened slightly, surprised.

"T-thank you, Professor Uchiha."

"I told you, Naruto, you can call me Sasuke," I reminded him.

He blushed heavily and looked down. "Okay," he mumbled. He looked back up at me, his eyebrows furrowed and confusion in his eyes. "You…didn't call me in here for…sex?"

I chuckled at that and shook my head lightly. "No. Uh…Actually, I got you a gift."

His eyes widened even more. "You did?"

"Yeah." I reached from under my desked and pulled out his gift.

I held it out for him to take. He reached out hesitantly and took the stuffed fox from me. It wasn't large, just slightly bigger than my hand.

"Why a fox?" he asked.

I shrugged, suddenly becoming nervous. "It just…reminded me of you."

It was very quiet after that. He dropped his head down and let out a pained sigh.

"Are you okay, dobe?"

He shook his head, and had on his forehead. "I…I'm so stupid." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "We shouldn't do this anymore, Sasuke. I…I shouldn't have _ever_ even thought that…I'm _so_ sorry." The whole time he spoke he sounded more and more desperate.

But I couldn't even think past him saying "we shouldn't do this." I couldn't explain why but it felt like something was being taken from me. I couldn't focus. My body had become tense. I saw him, beautiful as always, and I wanted to punch myself.

"I'm so so sorry, Sasuke. This is all my fault," he continued.

"Naruto, stop," I interrupted, my voice strained.

He looked at me pleadingly, for what I didn't know. When I didn't say anything, he sat the stuffed fox on my desk and moved to leave.

"No," I said, causing him to stop. "Take it."

He hesitated and took the gift before finally leaving my office.

Again.

Somehow, I felt like I was always watching him walk away from me.

I stayed in my office later than I intended. Even after he left, hours ago, I still sat tensely. This hollowness had formed in me as well, as if Naruto had taken up space within me.

Was it betrayal I felt? No.

I felt betrayal before and it was nothing like this.

I don't know what I felt, but I could feel it begin to eat me up inside.

When I finally felt like standing, I got up and went to my car before driving home. When I got in the house it was dark and quiet.

I moved towards the kitchen, intending to get a glass of water. After drinking a glass, I drunk another, and another. It wasn't until I was about to drink another glass did the kitchen lights come on, blinding me temporarily.

I turned, and there stood Sakura in her robe.

"Where have you been, Sasuke?" she said. Obviously she was angry.

I simply replied, "At work."

Her face scrunched up in disappointment. "Work? Sasuke, it's nearly midnight. Since do you stay at work for so long?"

I didn't answer het. I could feel a headache starting. I began to move pass her.

"Where are you going?" she said.

"I don't have time for this," I told her. "We can talk tomorrow."

"No!" she shouted. "We're going to talk now!" I turned and finally got a good look at her. Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess. "What is going on with you? These past few weeks you've been acting so different and I…" she looked on the verge of tears.

"Sakura, I-"

"No!" She shouted again. "You don't talk to me, Sasuke! You never touch me, or tell me you love me! We don't have sex anymore!"

"Sakura, please listen to me," I begged her, my headache fully throbbing at this point.

"All I ever do is try my hardest to be the best wife I can be! And what do you do? You're always gone or on the phone and you just don't-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I heard myself scream at her, cutting her off.

My fists were clenched and I was breathing heavily. She stood there before me with her eyes and mouth wide open. I didn't even register that I was about to yell. I was just as surprised as her.

I saw her eyes dart to the left and turned, and there stood Sarada, watching us with worry in her eyes. Instantly I felt guilt wash over me in waves. I never wanted my baby to see something like that.

After a few moments, Sakura darted upstairs without a single glance at me. A few minutes later, Sarada went upstairs as well.

But me, I stayed downstairs by myself, wondering if I was supposed to have the three people I cared about walk away from me all in the same day.

 **TBC...**

 **Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review!**

 **Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's POV

"What the hell?" Kiba yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. We've been doing this for hours now, arguing. I attempted to break up with him, again, but it wasn't going well. He just kept coming up with reasons for us to stay together.

I countered them, of course, and he was only becoming more and more frustrated.

"Kiba, why don't you just respect my wishes?"

He gave me an incredulous look. "Baby, do you hear yourself right now?" He moved closer to me and stared right into my eyes. " _We_ are _perfect_ for each other. You compliment me and I compliment you. I couldn't be with anyone else, Naru. Don't you understand that? How will people look at me if I'm dating some…some _loser_."

I shook my head and sighed. There was no getting through to this guy. He probably doesn't know it but he's so arrogant. He's always talking about how good we look together, and how jealous all the other football players were of him. We are a status couple. I only enhance his image.

He kissed me on the forehead. "Think about it and call me. I'm sure we'll come to see eye to eye."

Once he left I fell onto my bed, emotionally drained.

I never wanted to be alone as much as I do now.

With what happened with Professor Uchiha a week ago, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I don't feel like me anymore. I feel like a completely different person, one who feels like an idiot for fucking a married man, my teacher on top of that.

I was for sure certain that I wouldn't be able to look at him again, and I was right. In class, I never look at him, not even when he's speaking. I either look down at my desk or right past him entirely. It doesn't help that I can feel his eyes on me, constantly.

He's probably relieved. I wouldn't be surprise if our affair was causing him problems at home.

He's probably happy to have me out of his life. If anything, he most definitely regrets it.

Whenever class ends and I stand to leave, I always have the urge to go up to him, and…I don't know. Speak? Say hi? Ask a question about the homework?

Either way it doesn't matter now. Everything I'm feeling is irrelevant.

Sasuke's POV

After Naruto _dumped_ me, because what better way to put it, I thought that maybe it was for the best. I decided I would work out my relationship with Sakura. I knew I had been distancing myself from her, and Sarada, so I felt like it was a chance to mend anything that may have been broken.

So I took Sakura out to dinner, just the two of us. It was romantic, and extremely cliché, but she loved it. Then the next day I picked Sarada up from karate practice and took her out for ice cream.

I love my daughter. But something felt odd about my efforts. I wanted to be a father Sarada could be proud of, one that she could think about and not feel shame, or doubt.

But the truth of the matter was that I didn't love her mother.

In fact, I'm pretty sure I _never_ did. That in itself made it hard for me to feel proud of my efforts as a dad. Would she still love me if she knew I didn't love her mother?

Probably not. Children are heartless.

That's a fact.

So I'm a disappointment. _Great_. I'm sure Sakura could tell I was going through a dilemma. That fancy dinner didn't fool her. That night she still slept with her back towards me. I wasn't exactly complaining, but it was an eye opener.

I'd have to try harder for everything to go back to the way it was. The only problem was that, that's _not_ what I wanted.

I wanted Naruto.

At first it was odd, considering the nature of our affair, but I just can't get him out of my head. Everything memory I have of him is suddenly haunting my every thought. No matter what I'm doing I'm constantly reminded of him.

It really wouldn't be _so bad_ if I wasn't married, or if he hadn't dumped me for _God knows what_ reason.

I mean…I just want to see him. See how he's doing, or something.

Fuck.

Naruto's POV

"Stop touching me," I growl at the drunk guy next to me.

I don't know where he came from, but he just started poking my face without saying a word. I keep swatting his hand away, but to no avail. It's pointless. I tried to move away, but he just showed up again.

The fucker.

"Stop fucking touching me!" I yell, attracting stares from the party-goers around us.

Within seconds I feel an arm wrap around my waist from behind and pull me away from the drunk bastard.

"Leave him alone," I heard Kiba's voice in my ear.

I never felt so happy to hear his voice until now. He plopped me down in another part of the house, far from the other guy.

"You okay?" he asks, and I can smell beer on his breath. "He didn't hurt you or anything?"

I roll my eyes. "No, Kiba. Thanks."

I turn to walk away from him, but he grabs my arm and pulls me flush against him. Confused and tipsy, I didn't quite understand what was going on until I felt his lips press harshly against mine.

 _No._

"Ugh," I heard myself say, pushing him away. "Could you _stop_?" I yelled.

"Babe," he said, stepping closer to me. "Don't do this here. Let's just have a little _fun_ , and we can talk tomorrow."

I sneered. "I broke up with you, asshole! Like three times!" I pushed him away again as he kept moving closer. "Stop acting as if we're still together!"

"Oh, seriously? Who else would you rather be with besides me?"

Instantly, Sasuke's face pooped into my head and I could feel the familiar sting of tears in my eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry so I turned and squeezed my way out of the party. When I was outside, I sprinted down the porch steps and began down the sidewalk.

"Naruto, wait!" I heard Kiba yell, a distance behind me.

OI didn't turn or stop walking, but I heard him jogging until he was right next to me. He grabbed my wrist.

"Wait," he panted. "Where are you going? You don't have a car."

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "I don't care. I going back to campus."

"No, no, no," he shook his head. "It's too far. I'll take you back."

"I don't want you to!" I yelled so loud it echoed around us.

For the first time ever, he actually looked like I hurt him. He looked down at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. A part of me wanted to apologize and comfort him, but I didn't.

"Fine," he said, bitterness in his tone. "I'll go get Ino and see if she can take you."

"No, Kiba," I said, quietly now. "I just want to be _alone_."

He stared at me for a while, pain and confusion clear as day in his eyes. I didn't know what to say. I did want to be alone. I wanted to be all by myself, with only _my_ thoughts and _my_ feelings.

"Okay," he told me before turning and going back into that party.

I felt guilty only a little, but it didn't stop me from turning around and walking down the sidewalk in the direction I was sure the school was in.

I walked for what seemed like hours. Mind you, there was alcohol in my system, and it was kind of chilly out. Overall, I was miserable, and I almost regretted leaving the party. _Almost._

Despite the conditions, I continued on my way, and at some point I stopped thinking about where I was even going.

It wasn't until I came upon a 24 hour grocery store did I decide I needed something to drink. I went inside, trying my best to seem completely sober, and made my way to where they sold Naked, my favorite smoothie beverage. After grabbing a Blue Machine, I decided to just walk around and get my head on straight.

I walked through the aisles for a few minutes, before I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"…Naruto?"

Sasuke's POV

When I saw him, I thought I was imagining it. There I was, browsing the coffee aisle, and he shows up, like an angel out of heaven.

After I called his name, he just turned and stared at me with hazy eyes. Something looked off about him but I couldn't place it. He was wearing tight jeans with frays along the thighs, and an orange t-shirt underneath a thin jacket.

He was pale.

I stepped a bit closer to him.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded his head slowly, before looking down at the ground. I didn't understand what was going on. I walked closer until I was right in front of him.

"What wrong?"

He looked up at me then, and the faint smell of alcohol answered all of my questions.

"I'm fine, Professor," he mumbled.

"You're drunk."

"Tipsy," he corrected.

I heard myself let out a bitter laugh, and was surprised at how easy it was for me to feel comfortable around him. I looked around and saw we were the only ones on the aisle.

"I have to go," he said, but before he could walk away, I stopped him.

"Where exactly are you going?"

I looked at me as if I were dumb. "To campus."

Now that surprised me, because this grocery store was on my side of town, and the college was a good two to three miles away. Making up my mind I grabbed him and pulled him with me to the register.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'm taking you home," I told him, placing the coffee I wanted onto the counter. Remembering something, I turned to him and saw the bottle in his hand. I quickly grabbed it and placed it on the counter as well.

"I can pay for that," he whined, but it was too late and I was already giving the cashier my credit card.

After everything was paid for, I walked out to my car, and sure enough, he followed me. We got into the car and I began driving.

The ride was silent. I wanted to say something, but in that moment I felt clueless. What could I possibly say to him? He didn't want me.

I felt like I was being stared at and turned to see him looking at me intently.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged and looked back out of his window. "Are you happy?" he asked.

 _Was I happy?_ That was a weird question. Despite that, the answer was still no. I wasn't happy. I wasn't content. I wasn't satisfied.

I didn't answer.

"I'm not happy," I heard him mumble, perhaps to himself. I didn't know what to say so I said nothing.

I guess I wanted to ask why.

 _Why aren't you happy?_

I couldn't open my mouth to say it. He doesn't want me.

"Everything is just turning to shit," he said, looking at me this time. I see tears running down his cheeks, and his eyes are red. "It's all my fault. I'm _a fucking idiot_."

Curiosity got the better of me. "Why are you saying that?"

Even if he said he wasn't drunk, I had a feeling he was.

He looked at me like my head was on backwards. Then he scoffed and laughed bitterly.

"Really? Isn't it obvious?"

"No," I told him, even more confused than before.

He shook his head and wiped the tears from his face. "It's because I _fell in love with you_ , like a _dumbass_ ," he laughed again, and I felt something in my chest explode.

"You… _love_ me?"

He looked at me again with narrowed eyes. "Oh, don't act like you didn't know. I bet you're happy to have gotten rid of me."

I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't know what to do. We pulled up to a red light and knowing that I needed to act quick I undid my seat belt, turned, and kissed him like I've ever kissed anyone before.

When I pulled away, his eyes were wide and his face was flushed.

"Professor Uchiha?" he mumbled incredulously.

"Call me Sasuke," I responded against his lips. "I love you too, moron."

 **TBC...**

 **It's NOT over!**

 **I apologize for the wait, or if this chapter seems a bit rushed. It was an absolute struggle to write seeing as I'm not feeling very well. Hopefully you love it!**

 **Anyway, please feel free to review! And thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I want to apologize for the wait. I've had so much work to do and I barely have anytime to even think about writing fan fiction.**

 **But I will say thank you to all of those who review and leave comments! It makes me really happy. My favorite thing about writing on this website is the feedback! Without it, it can get pretty dull and quiet so thank you everyone who reviews:)**

 **Next, I want to say that this story is coming to an end. There will only be this chapter and an epilogue. Honestly, I am a little bored with this story and I have soooooo many ideas that I would like to focus on, and I feel really bad when I blow off finishing this story in favor of writing another one. So sorry to all who don't want to see this story end.**

 **Thank you and ENJOY!**

Sasuke's POV

Of all the things that I could've said, I said _I love you_.

I mean, I was telling the truth, but I also _wasn't_ thinking. If I had been thinking, I wouldn't have said it, because it just invites more problems in my life.

I turn to my right, where Naruto was sleeping next to me. After our little _confessions_ , I drove to the nearest parking lot and we proceeded to…fuck? Make love?

Doesn't matter. All I know was that I had been waiting for him. Begging the heavens to send him to me, and now I have him. He's like a diamond you didn't expect to find in the toilet of a public restroom. The toilet is my life, and the public restroom is the world.

The world takes shits on my life…

…that sounds pretty gross, but you get the point.

Anyway, I just keep staring at him. Afterwards, he kind of just passed out, and since I didn't know where to take him, I decided to just stay put. Sakura called a couple of times…more than a couple, but I didn't answer.

Damn.

I shouldn't have said it, really. Now I definitely can't leave him, even though he left me first.

And the way he looked and sounded gave a strong impression that he never wanted to in the first place.

He's so beautiful.

It was nearing 3am and all I could think about was how perfect he was. I should've known right away that he was different, simply by how he kept me on edge with his staring and flirting. He wasn't the only student that hit on me, but he was the only one I actually cared to notice.

I should've known.

Suddenly he moans lowly and his eyelashes flutter before he opens his eyes and stares at me drowsily.

"Fuck," he mutters, holding a hand to his head.

Understanding, I open the glove compartment and pull out a bottle of aspirin.

"I don't have any water," I tell him.

He stares at me blankly before taking the bottle. It's silent then as he redresses. We both stay put in the back seat of my car. He's nervously playing with the hem of his shirt, and I try my hardest not to stare at him.

"Sasuke, I—"

"Naruto, I—"

We both stop and I feel myself begin to chuckle.

"You first," I tell him.

He moves some of his hair behind his ear, and it's the first time I notice how long it has gotten. It now reached a little above his shoulders.

He cleared his throat. "I…well, firstly, thanks. I was totally wasted and…yeah." He then looked at me apologetically. "Also, I know I'm only trouble for you. You don't have to keep putting up with my feelings."

The familiar feeling of having something taken from you was beginning to resurface, and I knew that if I didn't say anything then the situation would be out of my hands and Naruto, once again, would be out of my life.

The only thing was, I wasn't sure what the _right_ thing was.

As a "faithful" husband I am obligated to turn this beautiful creature away for good, never look back, and devote myself eternally to the woman I married. But, as _Sasuke Uchiha_ , a man who never really wanted _anything_ or _anyone_ _ **ever**_ _in his_ _ **entire**_ _life_ …I feel obligated to be with Naruto. For the simple reason that I feel like I will slowly fade away without him in my life.

But what was right?

Assuming that since I didn't answer I must agree with him, Naruto opens the door and began to slide out of the car.

Without a second thought I reached across and grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the car. I ignored his questioning look and dove right in and kissed him deeply. When I pulled away, his eyes were wide and his face was flushed.

"What?" he said in nearly a whisper.

The words just tumbled out.

"I don't want you to leave me. I've never, ever wanted to be with anyone this much and if you leave me again…I'm not even sure what I will do. Naruto, I love you. It's unexpected, but I love you."

By now his eyes were watery and he had the widest grin on his face.

"You can't mean that," he laughed nervously, his face red in embarrassment. "You're married.

"I know."

"What about…you wife?"

"…I'll deal with it."

It was silent as he studied my face, trying to come to terms with the sudden turn of events. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He quickly pulled out his phone and answered.

"Hello?"… "I'm fine." … "No, I'm not on campus yet." … "I'll be fine _, I promise_." … " _Yes._ " … "Okay, bye."

As soon as the call was over he looked at me and gave a brief smile.

"Your wife is probably wondering where you are," he said.

" _Naruto_ , I told y—"

"I know."

I sighed. "Let me take you back to campus."

He seemed to think about it for a second before nodding his head in approval.

The drive back to campus was silent and I felt a little hollow, as if I were being challenged.

The dobe didn't believe me when I said that I would take care of it. But I will. I meant it when I said I couldn't _not_ be with him. I meant every word, and I'm going to take care of any obstacles in my way.

When he got out the car he gave me another apologetic look, and a wave. I waved back, but I couldn't focus.

In my head, I was planning on what to say to Sakura. I had to do it soon, or else he would distance himself from me again, which I didn't want.

When I finally got home it was about 4:30am. Instead of going to my bedroom, I decided to sleep in my study. I just knew she'd be awake, with _questions._

The next morning I expected her to find me and ask why I left last night and why I didn't come back until the next morning, but she never did.

It was strange, but I didn't worry about it. There was a much bigger conversation I had to prepare to have.

 **xXx**

It was a week after I promised that I'd "take care of it" and I had yet to approach Sakura. I don't know why but I always feel a little nauseas when I approach her.

But it had to stop. I had to do it before Naruto started to feel insecure about my feelings for him. Now we go out to lunch together, almost everyday, but it's always quiet. When I asked him why he hasn't been talking, he just says that "It doesn't feel real."

I can only assume he means our relationship and how I claim to love him while being married.

I'll fix it, though.

So after dinner and Sarada goes to bed, I ask Sakura to come with me to my study. She give me a questioning look but complies.

When we get in the study I feel the nausea again, but I push it down and try to relax.

Sakura's POV

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

He looked a little pale all throughout dinner and now he just seemed as if he was going to throw up.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He sat down on the small couch along the wall and gestured for me to sit as well. Once I was seated he look at me in his "business" way, but his eyes seemed a little apprehensive. This had me worried.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to get him to stop acting dramatic. Whatever he wants he should just say it. This isn't some movie. There's no need for dramatic pauses.

"Sakura," he began, then cleared his throat. "I know this may seem sudden, and you may not completely understand, but…I think we should get a divorce."

 _What?_

You know how it sounds when you're underwater? Well, suddenly that's what the room sounded like. Like I was drowning.

I could feel a lump rising up in my chest and my face felt hot and my nose stung the way it does when you're about to cry.

 _What?_

And the saddest part, was that I wasn't even surprised. I knew when he started cheating. There wasn't any perfume, or lipstick stains, but there was a look in his eyes. A look that said "I'm thinking of someone wonderful" and I knew he wasn't talking about me.

Even though I could feel the tears spilling down my cheeks, I stayed frozen, staring right at my husband.

Perhaps in a silent plea.

 _I can do better._

Could I? If anything, I was the perfect wife, according to traditional conservative standards. I took care of his every need. He never had to lift a finger in the house. I took care of _everything_ for him. Until recently, I never asked about anything he did or questioned him. I let him live his life. But apparently it wasn't enough.

"I know it seems sudden," he said, looking away from me.

But it doesn't. I _knew_ this was coming. I could feel it coming, even before Sarada was born. I knew that one day he'd meet someone else and leave me.

"I don't want to leave Sarada," he said. "I still plan on being around and being the best father I can…but…I love someone else."

 _Someone else?_

"Oh," was the only response I could muster up.

Where was my dignity?

Did I waste my life?

Probably.

The only thing that kept him with me all these years was our daughter, but even she can't make him love me.

So I got up and walked out of the study. I wasn't mad. I wasn't angry. Just…numb? Sad?

I took a long shower and lied down, hoping for a dream worth telling Ino about, as opposed to Sasuke wanting to leave me…finally.

 **xXx**

Sasuke's POV

Our talk didn't go quite how I imagined it would. I imagined her yelling and crying and throwing things at me. Sakura had always been very hot-headed, so to see her so quiet was…weird.

When she left suddenly I didn't know how to react. Should I run after her, to see if she was alright? Do I continue what I planned to do, which would've been apologizing continuously?

I opted for doing nothing, because it wouldn't have helped anything.

The other thing that surprised me was Sarada. A couple of weeks later, after Sakura started acting a bit more "normal", we both decided we should tell her. So we sat her down at the kitchen table and explained to her that "mommy and daddy are not in love."

"Okay," was all she said.

She didn't seem upset about it at all. Turns out, a lot of the kids at her school had divorced parents, so she was somewhat desensitized of the idea.

Naruto…well he was a different story.

He wasn't happy like I thought he'd be. When I first brought up the idea that I would divorce Sakura, he kept telling me that he didn't want me to ruin my marriage over him. So then I said that it was too late and our lawyers were already going over everything.

"Are you serious?" he had said, his eyes open.

"Yeah," I told him, moving him closer to me. "I told you I would be with you. I don't love her, anyway."

"But…but…" he shook his head, taking a few steps back. "Your daughter?"

"She's fine."

He only looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed and so many questions in his eyes. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him flush against my body. I could feel my entire body react to his proximity and I breathed in deeply, loving the way he smelled, like lavender. I placed a lingering kiss to his forehead.

"I love you," I told him, my voice low. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

He nodded, but he still worries.

Naruto's POV

I've never felt so guilty in my life.

I'm not quite sure what got us to this point, but it all felt very strange, like a dream.

Don't get me wrong. I love Sasuke. I've never felt so strongly about anyone, and I can already see my entire life with him. However, I never imagined that I would cause someone to divorce their wife. Since I was young, marriage seemed like a one way street. You couldn't go back.

Once you were married, that was it, which is why I felt like my relationship with him was doomed. In my mind, he would never leave his wife, because he was _married_ to her.

No, I didn't forget that divorce was a thing, but I just saw marriage as _so_ _ **final.**_

It all feels like I'm floating in a dream, watching all of it unfold. Now we date regularly. He's getting his own apartment, while his almost ex-wife and daughter stay in their house. I can spend the night with him, like a real couple.

It all seems so surreal.

And Sasuke…every time he says he loves me it's like I'm hearing it for the first time. It never ceases to shock me and make me feel overwhelmed and insecure. I feel so small, but at the same time so overjoyed by the statement, and even more overjoyed that it's _true._

I never doubt him, even if I may act like it. I believe him every time.

But it does feel like any moment I'll wake up, and I'll be right back in my dorm with missed calls from Kiba. It's scary, how I feel like if I blink, I'll be right back where I started, daydreaming about what it would be like to kiss Professor Uchiha.

But I am happy, if I'm honest with myself. I will actually be able to be with the man I want, and it won't be behind anyone's back…except maybe my parents.

 **END!**

 **YAAYYYY!**

 **Finally it's finished! I will be posting an epilogue so keep your eyes open. But other than that, thank you for reading and following me on this very interesting journey:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I just want to say a few things. For this epilogue I've decided to write from third person POV, simply because I find it more comfortable.**

 **Also, while I have a few new stories planned, only one is another chapter story, seeing as I prefer to write shorter works of literature. As a writer it is kind of embarrassing, but I don't really have the patience, and probably not the skill, to write a long plot-based story. It's one of my short-comings and mostly the reason I got bored of this story.**

 **But I will say thank you for the wonderful reviews and for sticking with this story. Yes, the last chapter was rushed and I appreciate that everyone was respectful in their criticism.**

 **Pleasee enjoy this epilogue, which I will try my** _ **hardest**_ **not to rush :)**

 **xXx**

Decades ago, having a gay son was uncommon, and mostly, unwanted. However, time changes everything, and no longer was homosexuality as uncommon as the years before.

But Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, even now in this day and age, had a significant challenge of coming to terms with her son's sexuality. She didn't hate him, of course. She supported him in everything he pursued. She did everything she could for her son to have a happy and fulfilling childhood.

However _**this**_ was…abnormal.

 _ **This**_ , which he brought up during their bi-weekly phone call while he was attending college, was… _weird,_ to say the least.

"Sweetheart," her husband, Minato, called, sensing her frustration. "Are you still stressing yourself out about that?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "You don't think it's kind of strange?" she asked, clearly already having worked herself up. "I mean, a man his age dating someone who's barely twenty?"

Minato nodded, having already had this conversation with his wife. "Yes, but it's Naruto's life. You have to let him make his own decisions."

"It's weird," the fiery redheaded woman declared, folding her arms over her chest. "I don't trust him."

Her blonde haired husband chuckled at her attitude. "Well, they've invited us over for dinner, so you need to at least _try_ to give this man a chance."

 **xXx**

Fugaku Uchiha did not have a sense of humor. In fact, he was a man full of so much seriousness that one would think they'd die from his stare alone upon uttering even a hint of sarcasm.

So of course, having gotten off the phone with his wife, who was quite excited about the news, he found himself to be rather tense. _**This**_ was not a joke, he hoped, because if it was he was going to strangle Sasuke.

Sasuke was never the _model_ son, as the youngest rarely are. But he never got into too much trouble, which Fugaku appreciated. He was rebellious, but not stupid. So this _lovely_ bit of news unsettled him in a way that made him feel almost murderous.

 _What the hell is he thinking?_ He thought, frustration building up in his chest.

He couldn't wrap his head around it. As far as he knew, his son had a good marriage. He had a marriage worthy of a gold medal for the way he and that Sakura woman were so efficient in their union, being successful in their own respects, providing for their daughter, and living a modest life.

So how did this _happen_?

When he first heard of the divorce, almost four months ago, he was a bit disappointed. But it wasn't his marriage, so he didn't get too work up over it. But _this_ …this was a scandal if he's ever seen one.

And to top it all off, he was invited for dinner to meet this… _child_.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Fugaku prayed to whoever was listening to keep him for strangling his son.

 **xXx**

After moving out of his house, which he left to Sakura and Sarada, Sasuke moved into a spacious two bedroom apartment near the center of Konoha. Despite the busyness, he found the building to be rather tasteful and the area very beautiful and modest.

However, when the subject of introducing their parents to each other came up, he never thought he'd host this _special dinner_ in his home. In fact, he didn't want to do this at all, because he knew his father would judge him. He knew Naruto's parents would judge him even harsher.

But it had to be done. They had been dating for almost seven months and it was getting more and more serious. They were even talking of moving in together.

The only obstacle they had yet to hurdle was the dreaded introductions, which they both knew would be tricky.

At first, they would meet each other's respective parents separately. But after thinking about it, they decided to have them over…all at the same time.

Sasuke felt like it would be just as stressful as the other idea, but Naruto felt they could just get it over with quicker, which was true.

 _Plus it may keep my parents from being rude,_ Sasuke thought, knowing how judgmental his family could be.

"Sasuke," Naruto called from the kitchen, preparing his mother's favorite seafood casserole. "Can you come set the table? They should be here soon!"

Sasuke made his way to the kitchen, and felt a smile spread across his face as he looked at his boyfriend, clad in an apron and _clearly_ mentally panicking. He made his way to the younger man and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling the blonde closer.

"Stop worrying," he said into his ear, before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "It'll be fine."

Naruto gave his boyfriend a look and rolled his eyes. "Just set the table."

The Uchiha knew that Naruto was just frustrated. When he had called his parents to tell them about their relationship, the conversation with his mother had lasted over an hour. The woman, from what Sasuke could tell, was not happy about the news. In fact, she was pissed.

It was quite scary to the older man, seeing as he didn't fancy dealing with an angry mother accusing him of corrupting her child. Especially since _her_ child corrupted _him_.

So he gave his blonde one last kiss on the lips before getting some plates out of the cabinet and going to the dining area. When the table was set for six, because Itachi wouldn't be able to make it, the doorbell rang.

"Shit!" he heard Naruto curse, before the blonde dashed out of the kitchen and scurried into the bedroom.

Sasuke casually made his way to the door, hoping to God it wasn't Naruto's parents. Obviously God, or whoever, didn't care at all for his well-being, because when he opened the door there stood a petite woman with long red hair and a tall man with blonde hair the same shade as his dobe's.

Clearing his throat, he opened the door wider for them to enter.

"Welcome," he greeted, holding his hand out to be shaken by Naruto's father. "It's nice to finally meet you."

The blonde man shook his hand hesitantly and exchanged a look with his wife, who already had a look of disapproval on her face.

"..Yes," the man finally said. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Minato and this is my wife, Kushina. You must be Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I am. Please come sit in the living room. I'm sure dinner will be ready soon."

He led the two into the living room and as they sat down he felt himself become nervous.

"Where's our son?" Kushina asked rather rudely.

The raven haired man cleared his throat. "Uh…He must be fixing himself up, I guess. He's been fussing over this dinner all day," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

Kushina looked even more disapproving than before and Sasuke instantly regretted agreeing to this dinner.

"So," Minato interrupted, sensing the tension. "Nice place you got here."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"How old are you again?" Kushina asked, an edge to her voice.

Sasuke hesitated to answer. He knew she knew the answer. He heard Naruto tell her over the phone.

"I'm…thirty."

"Thirty," she repeated. "Aren't you a little too old to—"

"Mom! Dad!"

Sasuke sighed in relief when his boyfriend finally came out of the room, wearing a light blue button down and a dark pair of jeans. He excitedly came into the room and hugged both of his parents.

"I'm so happy you could make it!" he said enthusiastically. "I really wanted you to see what a great guy Sasuke is!"

"Oh, honey," Kushina said, petting down Naruto's hair. "Of course we were going to come. As if we wouldn't want to find out who is taking advantage of our baby."

Minato chuckled nervously at his wife's choice of words. "Now, Kushina—"

"You can't deny that it is strange, Minato," she reprimanded.

The older blonde simply casted a look of pity towards the dark haired man, who simply sat awkwardly on the other couch, watching the small family interact.

Before anything else could be said the doorbell rang again, and Sasuke quickly got up and answered the door. When he opened it he was immediately engulfed in his mother's embrace.

"Oh, love!" she nearly cried. "I'm so happy to see you! Don't mind your father, though."

"Mikoto, get inside," Fugaku muttered in the gentlest way he possibly could.

When both of his parents were finally inside the apartment, Naruto declared that it was time for dinner and everyone moved into the dining room while Naruto fetched the casserole.

Sasuke sat at the head of the table while Fugaku sat directly across from him on the other end. To his father left was his mother, and Naruto sat right next to her. Right across from Naruto was Kushina, and next to her was Minato.

The beginning of dinner was surprising quiet due to everyone feeling a bit awkward. It was Kushina who eventually broke the silence.

"So, Sasuke," she addressed dubiously. "What do you do _now_ , since you are no longer a college professor?"

"Well, I was a psychiatrist at Leaf Hospital before I began teaching. So I decided to go back to doing that. I didn't really like teaching all that much anyway."

"Oh, I was under the impression that you enjoyed teaching _very much_."

As soon as she said this Naruto went into a coughing fit after choking on his beverage.

" _Mom!_ "

"I'm sure we are all thinking it!" she defended. "He's thirty, for crying out loud!"

"I was," Fugaku muttered to himself, not really desiring to continue in the direction the conversation was going.

" _Please_ , mom," Naruto pleaded. "Could you just try to give Sasuke a chance?"

" _Sasuke?_ " she nearly yelled. "You certainly should _not_ be calling this _grown man_ by his first name. It's disrespectful!"

"Oh my God!" Naruto said, frustrated. "He's my boyfriend!"

"He shouldn't be _anyone's_ boyfriend! At thirty he should be _married to someone_!"

Once Kushina yelled this Naruto's, Sasuke's, Fugaku's and Mikoto's eyes widened, because he _was_ married to someone. Clearly Naruto didn't mention this tidbit of information to his parents, and from the look on his face, he didn't want to.

"Do you really think I could ever be okay with this?" she asked harshly. "I send you to college and you decide it's a good idea to get involved with a professor? Do you know how that makes us look, as your parents? Do you know how it looks to explain that a grown man, _who's thirty_ , is dating someone barely out of high school? You're still a child!"

"Mom—"

"No!" She yelled, standing up from the table. "I don't approve!"

She hastily got up and left the table, stomping her way to the front door. Minato quickly got up and followed her, followed by Naruto, who was pleading emotionally for his mother to calm down and give Sasuke a chance.

Feeling helpless, Sasuke look at his parents at the other end of the table, who only seemed slightly caught off guard by the family drama. Fugaku raised his eyebrow at his son, who was still rooted in his seat.

"Aren't you going to see them out?" he asked, which in itself was his way of reprimanding Sasuke.

So the youngest Uchiha reluctantly got up from the table and made his way to the door where Naruto was still arguing and pleading with his mother, while Minato only stood by, already having accepted his son's choices.

"Please, just try to understand!"

"Understand what? That he's using you?"

"Mom, that's not true!" Naruto shouted on the verge of tears.

Sasuke, although reluctantly, felt like this was a good time to jump in. "Mrs. Uzumaki," he interrupted, "If I could speak a word with you and your husband—"

"What could _you_ possibly say?" she yelled, directing her anger now at him.

"I just..." Sasuke felt himself getting nervous again and cleared his throat. "I…I love your son," he said simply.

Minato once again fixed him with a look of pity while Kushina laughed incredulously.

"No," he said. "Just listen. I know this is…unconventional, but I'm not using your son."

"As if I would believe you," Kushina bit at him.

Sasuke clenched his fist. "I _know_ you don't believe me," he started. "But it doesn't change the fact that I gave up a whole other life _for Naruto_. All I want is the best for him. I always have his best interest in mind. I know that it may take forever for you to trust me to love Naruto, but I do, in every way." He locked eyes with Naruto, who now had a fierce blush taking over his face. "Yeah, the age difference poses as a challenge sometime, but we work through it, because we want to be together. I've never ever wanted to be with someone more. I'd do anything for him. I'd protect him from anything. If he told me _right now_ that he wanted to break up with me, _to make you happy_ , then I'd respect his wishes, even if it tore me apart from the inside."

"It's okay, son, you don—"Minato started.

" _Yes_ , I do," Sasuke interrupted, "because you still don't understand. You think that I have some weird fetish for younger guys and _I don't_. You don't believe that what I feel is genuine, but it is. Before Naruto, I had no joy, no passion. There was almost nothing in my life worth looking forwards to except to see my daughter get older. Then here comes your son, testing me, challenging me, and I didn't think much of it at first, but it's what I need. He's everything I need. He's the only person who's ever invoked any sense of desire in me. He's my only source of inspiration and happiness. Please try to understand _that I love your son."_

"Oh, Sasuke," he heard Naruto whisper in awe, never having heard him say so much about his feelings.

Kushina was silent. He eyes were wide and she looked back and forth between her son and the Uchiha, still reluctant to approve of their unconventional relationship.

Without saying a word, she opened the door and left the apartment. Minato, seeing his son's confused expression, walked up to him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry," he said. "She'll come around." He then turned to Sasuke and held out his hand. When Sasuke took his hand to shake, he felt the familiar feeling of having gained respect. "Hurt my son and we'll have a problem," Minato said, a small smile on his face, assuring that he supported them.

"Understood," Sasuke replied.

When both of Naruto's parents were gone, Naruto walked up to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips with his arms around his neck. Sasuke responded by circling the blonde's waist and pulling him closer.

"Well, this is certainly not what I wanted to see," interrupted the voice of Sasuke's father.

The two pulled away instantly, and Mikoto laughed.

"Oh, it's quite alright, love," she said, patting Sasuke lightly on the cheek. "But we must be going now."

"Yes," Fugaku agreed. "It was interesting meeting you, Naruto. I'm sure my son means ever word he said."

Naruto nodded, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sure he does, too."

The two shook hands, and both Sasuke and Naruto received a hug from Mikoto.

"I wish you both all the happiness in the world," she told Naruto in his ear.

When they finally left, Sasuke felt more drained than he ever had. He plopped himself down onto the sofa and left out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Naruto chuckled and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"So that went pretty well, huh?" he joked.

Sasuke only responded by pulling his blonde closer.

 **END**

 **Sooo it's finally done!**

 **Thank you soooo much for reading this story! Please review and keep an eye out for my next story. I don't know when I will post it, but it will definitely be soon-ish. It won't be a chapter story though, since I decided to stay faarrr away from those for a while.**

 **So thank you and please review! :)**


End file.
